


Miracles

by Akashita



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Ashenvale, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Kharazan, Love, Medivh - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Tyrande (mentioned), i won't say more, khadgar - Freeform, or I will spoil the end, these two idiots, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashita/pseuds/Akashita
Summary: From the Pantheon, Illidan is running against the clock to reach Maiev on time, before it's too late.





	Miracles

His body felt the urge to go faster, to flap his wings at an impossible speed to reach her in time. He just came back from the Pantheon, expecting to find her with her people. When the defiant words of Sira told him to fuck off and leave he went searching for Khadgar instead. Dalaran was deserted of Kirin Tor mages, some Jaina Proudmore was back in charge and only the apprentices were left behind. So he took one of the portals to Stormwind where he could reach Kharazan faster. He knew Tyrande was in the city's embassy, along the rest of the troop from Argus, including Velen, but he couldn't bother with it now, he needed to find her. He counted the minutes until he reached the powerful Tower, the conceal of all magical power, now emanating vile corruption as well. He didn't want to ask, he went straight to the top and found Khadgar there, consumed by a strange power, his thirst for knowledge and a menacing figure, Medivh. He didn't bother to pay any respects to this individual, knowing he was the one who opened the portal for the Horde to cross and worked with Gul'dan to get Azeroth destroyed. Possessed by Sargeras or not it was not an excuse but he could be reprehended for the same mistakes as well, so he wisely remained silent.

" Where is she?" He asked Khadgar, who was focused on ten books at the same time.

" Who?" Khadgar asked, not even paying attention.

" For fucks sake Khadgar!" He growled and saw Atiesh glowing bright within seconds. He took two steps back only to crash against the former Guardian of Tirisfal who didn't take his eyes off him. Khadgar's power has grew stronger and somehow more dangerous, he couldn't question it now, time was against him. " Where is Maiev?"

" Maiev? Uhm..." Kahdgar stopped for a second, trying to remember " Oh yes, your Warden. Let me see" khadgar stood and carried his heavy steps to a nearby table, full of maps. He took a pendulum and said some words. The object started rounding a certain area in Ashenvale, close to the frontier with Durotar, in Forest Song. " There"

He turned around to leave but before he could jump out of the tower he heard Khadgar say " Hurry up".

Again, his heart kept jumping at those memories, now crossing the skies over Orgrimar he couldn't go fast enough. She needed him and he should arrive before it was too late.

Maiev left the cabin, the pain so unbearable now that she couldn't stay nor seat. There was a small lake in her property and she decided to submerge there to lessen the pain, cold water battling against the spams that run along her lower back. After a while she couldn't trust herself in the waters anymore so she left and leaned against one of the lemon trees on the shore of the lake. The heat of the pain causing her to take off her tunic and she was left completely naked in the night. She looked up at the sky, looking at the Goddess for guidance, searching for the strength she'd need to face this alone. A new wave of pain hit her and she fell on her knees, palms on the dark soil, nails scratching the ground. She took deep breaths , letting out a heartbreaking cry of pain, owls in the distance answering her call.

Illidan heard it, he changed his direction to the point where the cries came from and landed near a lake. There, bended on all fours was Maiev, sweating and cursing.

" Maiev!" He shouted, and jumped beside her. She didn't flinch of surprise, too deep into her own pain. " Maiev I'm back! I'm here!"

She looked up confused, face wet with tears of pain and disbelief.

" Illidan?" She managed to say before another wave hit her and she bended again, crying. He fell on his knees before her, caressing her back, letting her rest against his chest. When the wave subsided she looked at him again " You made it"

" Yes" he said and his hands run from her back to her rounded belly, the place from where their child was trying to make it to the world. He caressed the soft skin, tense with the heaviness and the effort of long months carrying a new life and he lowered his hands to her thights. " I promised you wouldn't be alone in this".

She faintly smiled and rested her head against his neck, smelling the familiar scent, caressing his chest with her fingers, letting his tattoos burn the skin there as it did hundreds of times before.

" I'm ready" she said. Maiev tensed her back, fangs biting the skin of his shoulder. But he didn't care, nothing mattered now more than what was about to happen. Instinctively his hands travelled down between her legs and touched at her entrance, now dilated, and he touched the head of their child. He let out a sigh and his head fell forward, chin resting on her shoulder, too overwhelmed to say anything he just kissed the skin there, he didn't stop kissing her until a new wave of pain made her dig her nails into him.

" It's here, love. Push" he said and she did, crying out into the night. Illidan felt the head out, that tiny head created out of their love. She rested, regaining her power to do it one more time. " I got it Maiev, it's in my hand, my love" he said, words heavy with emotion. She was crying, out of pain but also out of joy. " One more time, just once more and it's over" he promised, hoping everything would turn out well. She then moved, pushing him to her and sealed their lips together.

" Don't let go" she whispered against his lips.

" Never" he said. He kissed her again, slow as the last wave of pain passed thought her and she pushed. Slowly the child in his hands became heavier until it fell completely on his palms. They both cried and laughed at the same time, they looked down and their eyes met the new person that just arrived to their world. In a matter of seconds the sounds of the night were eclipsed by the chanting of their child's cries. A sound welcoming of a new night elf, a new promise for the future of their people and their planet.

Lips locked, those four hands held her into the world, a daughter. Illidan cut the remains of her bond to her mother and covered her with Maiev's tunic, cleaning her on the way. In that clear night, Elune blessed the life of who was born out of love from hate, who was meant to save them from their fate, forever.


End file.
